Merlin Rewritten season one
by miss emma pendragon
Summary: My interpretation of how Merlin should have been, for season 1 and Arthur/Merlin and Gwen/Lancelot romance thrown in. Reviews are appreciated and criticism welcome.
1. The Dragon's Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin only the fictional characters I create.**

* * *

**Introduction**

No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot. A boy that will, in time, father a legend. His name...Merlin.

Merlin enters Camelot and gazes at the town in awe before heading to the citadel. Where upon arriving he sees king Uther executing a man accused of using sorcery.

After the execution king Uther says "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos. But with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate 20 years since the great dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

A wail echoes in the courtyard as Mary Collins makes her presence known and says "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic. It is YOU... With your hatred and your ignorance. You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. And a son for a son."

King Uther commands the nearby guards to seize her but she escapes using a teleportation spell and jewel combo. Causing Uther to storm inside angrily.

Merlin then precedes to go to Gaius' chambers with help from the signs and guards. Upon entering he doesn't immediately spot Gaius, so goes further into the room and sees him up on the balcony. Merlin calls out to him, startling him and causes Gaius to lean back against the balcony railing which causes the balcony to break and him to fall. Merlin uses his magic to slow down time and move Gaius' bed beneath him to catch him.

Gaius says "What the...? What did you just do?" while getting up of the bed.

"That was me doing what comes naturally to me" says Merlin.

"Naturally?" says Gaius curiously.

"Yep, I was born that way" Merlin responds.

"Hmm, that's interesting. So who are you?" says Gaius.

"I'm Merlin" Merlin responds.

"Hunith's son, so I take its already Wednesday" asks Gaius.

"Yep, mother wanted you to have this letter by the way" says Merlin handing Gaius a letter.

"Thanks, your rooms up the stairs" says Gaius pointing behind him. "Oh and by the way thank you for saving my life."

Merlin smiles and says "Your welcome." Then precedes to go up the stairs to his room.

Later that night finds Merlin looking out his window and gazing at Camelot in awe. While in Gaius' main chamber, Gaius reads Hunith's letter before turning in.

Morgana stares at the courtyard from a windowed hallway near the banquet hall.

Uther approaches Morgana and asks why shes not at the feast with everyone else. Morgana tells him she does not think killing a man is cause for a celebration.

Uther says "It was simple justice for what he'd done."

"To whom?", "He practised magic. He didn't hurt anyone" responds Morgana.

Uther responds with "You were not around 20 years ago. You have no idea."

Morgana counters with "How long will you punish people for what happened then?"

Uther responds with "Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom, you will be with me when I greet Lady Helen." Before heading back to towards the banquet.

Morgana counters with "I want no part in this." Causing Uther to stop and turn round and approach her.

Uther says "I am your guardian. I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect, at least respect our finest singer." before walking back to the banquet hall.

Morgana calls after him saying "The more brutal you are, the more enemies you'll create." Morgana turns back to look at the courtyard.

In the forest near Camelot Lady Helen and her party are bedding down for the night. Lady Helen is sitting in her tent at her table plaiting her hair when she is startled by a rustling noise and a distant howl. She calls out to Gregory to see if everything is alright out side. Gregory arrives at the entrance to the tent and asks "Lady Helen."

Lady Helen says "Is all well?"

Gregory responds with "Yes. With luck, we'll reach Camelot tomorrow."

Lady Helen responds "That's good."

"I'm outside if you need me."

Gregory hears a twig snapping near the side of Lady Helen's tent and goes to investigate drawing his sword as he does.

Meanwhile back in the tent Lady Helen is washing her face before she goes to bed, when she hears a twig snapping outside and a female shadow approaching the tent entrance. She looks to the tent entrance and sees Mary Collins appear there and starts to stand up. Mary Collins starts chanting a spell while holding a straw doll in one hand and a dagger in the other stabbing it three time each repeat of the spell killing Lady Helen who's body collapses onto her bed. Mary Collins then goes and sits at the table and chants another spell to take on the appearance of Lady Helen but when she looks in the hand mirror she'd pick up of the table Mary Collins' face is shown instead.

Then next morning Merlin awakens after hearing a ominous voice calling Merlin's name repeatedly. Merlin gets dressed and joins Gaius in the main chamber.

"Well we'd better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here - hollyhock and feverfew for Lady Percival" says Gaius placing the medication on the table, "And this is for Sir Olwen. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once." "And hear." says Gaius offering his sandwich to Merlin as Merlin picks up the medicine. Merlin picks up the sandwich and heads for the door. Gaius calls after him telling him not to get into trouble or use magic. Using the staff and guards as guilds to find the patients the medicine belongs to and eating the sandwich, Merlin delivers the medication.

Afterwards Merlin decides to explore outside of the citadel and sees Arthur picking on his servant. Merlin decides to intervene and tells Arthur off. Which Arthur doesn't appreciate. Arthur state that as the prince Merlin has no right to tell him off. Merlin smiles and says "As the heir to the throne of Albion I actually do." Merlin then walks of to continue exploring Camelot leaving a shocked Arthur behind.

Later that night Mary Collins in her disguise of Lady Helen arrives at Camelot and is escorted to the king who is delighted to see Lady Helen, they talk a little before retiring.

The next day Merlin awakens again to a ominous voice calling Merlin's name repeatedly. Merlin then does Gaius' medicine run for him again after eating some soup and learning from Gaius about the purge and the great dragon. while in Mary Collins room Merlin notices a spell book and the straw doll used to kill the real Lady Helen before leaving and returning to Gaius' chambers. Before heading into the lower town where he meets Gwen while exploring the market and she introduces her and tells in he was very brave to stand up to Arthur. Unfortunately Gwen has to return to her duties not long after that so they part ways. A little while later Merlin runs into Arthur again where Arthur questions him about how he knows he's Ambrose Ambrosius' Heir. Merlin smirks and say "Because of my families hidden library." He then spots Gaius nearby and joins him in heading back to the castle.

Later that night find Uther dinning with Mary Collins and Merlin being awoken by a ominous voice again and this time he decides to follow the voice down to the dungeons where he uses his magic to distract the guards and go further down to the caves beneath the castle. Where he meets the great dragon and said dragon tells him his destiny and Arthur's to unite Albion, before he flies of. Merlin returns to his room and goes back to bed.

Gaius comes in the next morning to wake Merlin up and complains about the mess that is his room. Gaius tells Merlin to tidy his room without magic and get him some herbs called Henbane, Wormwood and Sorrel and deliver to Lady Morgana her medication for nightmares. Merlin heads out to Morgana's chambers to deliver her medication, where upon he gets mistaken for Gwen by Morgana. Thankfully Gwen arrives not long after Morgana disappears behind the changing screen. Which allows Merlin to escape and go get the herbs Gaius wanted.

Later that evening a servant takes Mary Collins a bowl of fruit courtesy of the king. Mary lets the servant in and said servant places the bowl down on the table and stoke up the fire before leaving.

Later that night Gaius and Merlin arrive at the banquet hall to await Mary Collins performance not long after the Lady Morgana arrives, the king arrives and makes a speech about 20 years without magic and has brought the kingdom and himself many pleasures and how its a honour to introduce Lady Helen of Mora before taking his seat.

Mary Collins starts sing beautifully in a mystical language which slowly puts everyone save Merlin to sleep, which Mary fails to notice so intent on approaching Arthur and using her concealed dagger on him as she is. Merlin takes the opportunity to drop the chandelier on her head stopping her, which has the added bonus of waking everyone up. Uther notice the chandelier on the floor with a trapped and dying Mary Collins under it. Mary stirs and grabs the dagger and throws it with all her might at Arthur. Merlin uses his power to slow down time to get to Arthur in time and pull his out of the way before normal time resumes. Merlin and Arthur get to their feet as Uther approaches and the king thanks Merlin for saving his son's life and rewards him with the job position as Arthur's manservant before he walks of leaving a shock Arthur and Merlin behind.

Later that night in Gaius' quarters Gaius enters Merlin's room with a book of magic for Merlin to help him protect the prince while preforming his duties as Arthur's manservant. Merlin promise to study ever word. Merlin and Gaius hear a knock on the main chambers door and a guard call out that Arthur needs Merlin to attend to him right away. Merlin smiles before heading out to attend Arthur.

* * *

**Review and suggestions are welcome.**


	2. Valiant

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin only the fictional characters I create.**

* * *

In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name...Merlin.

Valiant strides through the black market toward a stall on the end, where a sorcerer is waiting with a enchanted shield for him. Once in control of the shield Valiant has the enchanted snakes on the shield kill their creator afterward Valiant heads to Camelot to take part in the tournament. Upon arriving Valiant registers for the tournament.

The same morning of Valiant's arrival Arthur is outside Camelot training Merlin on how to uses a sword. Afterwards Merlin returns to Gaius' chambers, where Gaius teases him about his first day as Arthur's manservant. Gaius then gives Merlin's shoulders a massage to ease some of the pain, while Merlin reads through the book on tournament etiquette that he has to learn by tomorrow morning. Gaius starts stretching Merlin's arm,while Merlin's complaining about becoming a servant after saving Arthur's life and how it's not fair.

Gaius says "I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun."

Merlin counters with "You think mucking out Arthur's horses is fun? You should hear my list of duties."

Gaius responds with "We all have duties. Even Arthur."

Merlin curiously asks "Really."

"Indeed, he is a future king, the people expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure."

After Gaius' massage is over Merlin goes to Gwen to ask for help figuring out how to put the armor on. Gwen uses her knowledge of armor from being a blacksmith's daughter to help Merlin learn what piece of armor goes were much to Merlin's delight. later that day Merlin awkwardly helps Arthur put his armor on, before Arthur joins the rest of the challengers in the arena.

Uther approaches them and says "Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to Camelot. Over the next three days, you will put your bravery to the test, you skills as warriors and, of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces." As a chest with the gold in is show to the knights. Uther continues with "It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!"

The rest of the knights file out except Arthur who approaches his father. Uther tells Arthur "I trust you will make me proud." Before Uther goes and takes his seat. The knight chosen to fight Arthur approaches and both remove their cloaks and hand them to the waiting attendants who take them and move a safe distances away. Arthur and his opponent then put on their helmets and take a ready stance for a few moments before launching at each other. Not long after Arthur win the fight by knocking his opponent out. Valiant then enters the arena with his opponent and wins his fight by knocking out his opponent not long after. The tournament continues with different knights winning their matches alongside Arthur and Valiant.

Merlin comments to Arthur on Valiant fighting skills as he wins his match. Valiant leaves the area and heads back to his tent, on the way stopping to talk to Arthur.

Valiant says "May I offer my congratulations on your victories today."

Arthur responds "Likewise."

Valiant responds with "I hope to see you at the reception this evening." Before he walks off.

Merlin mutters "Creep." Causing Arthur to snort in amusement, before he starts listing off all the chores Merlin will have to do that night as he walks of.

Later that night finds Merlin in his room using magic to cheat on his chores. Gaius enters and startles Merlin causing him to lose concentration on his spell that makes the cleaning tool clean Arthur's stuff fall to the floor. Gaius is not amused by Merlin's magical cheating. Gaius then informs him that supper's ready before leaving again.

Elsewhere in the great hall the knights are lining up to greet the king and the Lady Morgana before wondering amongst each other and chatting.

The next day Merlin goes to the armory to collect Arthur's stuff, when he hears a snake hissing and goes to investigate. Where upon he sees on of the snakes on Valiant's shield blink, but doesn't have time to investigate more because he hears someone coming, so instead goes back to Arthur's stuff, picks it up and heads to the door passing Valiant on his way out.

Not long after Merlin arrives at Arthur's chambers and then precedes to layout the armor on the table. Arthur approaches and in surprise asks "You did all this on your own?"

"Yes, sire" says Merlin.

Arthur then says "Let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything." Merlin then precedes to put Arthur's armor on him.

Arthur says "That was much better. Not that it could have gotten any worse."

"I'm a fast learner" responds Merlin.

"I hope for your sake that's true."

"Good luck." Says Merlin. Before they head to the arena.

Gaius approaches and says to Merlin "Is it my imagination or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?"

Merlin responds with "It... It isn't totally horrible all the time." While watching Arthur fight and win against his opponent. Arthur leaves the arena along with his opponent and Valiant and his opponent take their place. Valiant wins his match by discretely using the snakes from his shield.

Merlin notices that Valiant's opponent hasn't got up and sees Gaius go check on him before Gaius calling some guards to carry him to his chambers.

Later that night Merlin arrives back at the chambers carrying Arthur's armor which he dumps on the table and notices Gaius puzzling over the fact that there is a snake bite on the knights neck.

Merlin wonders how the knight could have been bitten in a fight against Valiant, which is when he remembers Valiant's shield has snake on it. Merlin decides to head to Valiant's room to see if he's there so that Merlin can sneak to the armory and have a look at Valiant's shield. Unfortunately for him Valiant returns to his chamber with his shield. Merlin approaches the door of Valiant's room and opens it slightly so he can look in, where upon he sees Valiant feed a mouse to one of the snakes. Merlin then quietly sneaks away and back to Gaius.

Upon arriving back at Gaius' chambers Merlin tells Gaius about the snakes on Valiant's shield being enchanted to come to life, he also points out that sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he was bitten. Gaius tells Merlin the king and Arthur wouldn't believe him without any proof. Merlin angrily storms to his room after hearing that.

The next day finds Merlin preparing Arthur for his fight against a giant of a man. Arthur and his opponent then proceed to head to the arena to start their fight. While Arthur is fighting Gaius approaches Merlin and asks him how he's getting on.

Merlin says "Fine. Just doing my job. Minding my own business." Before walking off.

Arthur succeeds in defeating his opponent and not long after Valiant defeats his opponent. Merlin points out that Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final and he'll uses the shield to kill him to Gaius, before walking off.

Later that night finds Merlin sitting watch over Ewan when Gaius returns. Gaius says "The king wont believe us but if we get an antidote for sir Ewan then the king will believe sir Ewan's testimony. But how would we get the antidote is another matter." Merlin leaves Gaius' chambers and heads to the banquet hall to see if Valiant had retired for the night yet.

Meanwhile the king, the knights that took part in the tournament, Arthur and Valiant are all dinning together. Merlin peeps in on the banquet and spots Valiant's still there. Merlin heads to Valiant's chambers and uses magic to enter them. Merlin then grabs one of valiant's swords and cautiously approaches the shield. Merlin spins round when he hears a thud coming from the hallway, while his back is turn one of the snakes comes to life behind him causing Merlin to spin round and lop its head off. Merlin drops the sword, grabs the severed head and leaves. Not long after Valiant returns to his room.

Upon arriving back at Gaius' chambers Merlin hands the severed head to Gaius so he can extract the venom. Gaius then starts working on making an antidote, while Merlin goes to see Arthur with the snake head. When Merlin gets to Arthur's quarters he tell Arthur about Valiant's enchanted shield which Valiant will use against him in the finals so Arthur should prepare for that eventuality.

Arthur says "I'm surprised that you don't want me to tell the king about Valiant."

Merlin smirks and says "Arthur, A) your father would never believe a servant over a knight, B) even if he did he'd have to tell Valiant of the accusation leveled against him which would get sir Ewan killed."

"Wow, that's some very strategic think." Say Arthur in surprise.

"Exactly, so kill the bastard tomorrow for me." Say Merlin causing Arthur to laugh and say "Of Course I will." Merlin then leaves and heads back to Gaius' chambers.

When Merlin gets back he looks through his magic book to see if there's a spell to animate an in animate object which there is. the then pinches one of the dog statues from the courtyard to practice on. He then spends all night practicing the spell until dawn where he finally gets it.

He has some soup before heading out to get Arthur ready. Merlin and Arthur head out to the arena where Arthur and Valiant face off before they start fighting while Merlin discreetly hides out of the way to wait for the perfect moment to cast the spell on the shield before Valiant can use the shield on Arthur which occurred when Valiant has Arthur weaponless and defenseless. Merlin uses the spell summoning the snakes out and surprising Valiant for a few moments before Valiant command the snakes to kill Arthur. Arthur quickly backs away from them towards the central stand where Morgana and his father is and Morgana grabs Uther's sword and throws it to Arthur. Arthur uses the sword to behead the snakes and to kill Valiant after which he leaves the arena.

Later that night Arthur and Merlin enjoy the well earned celebration feast and notice Morgana fussing over sir Ewan who's looking much better.

* * *

**Review and suggestions welcome.**


End file.
